Mini Brawl
by ElecEX
Summary: Join the 35 characters of Super Smash Bros Brawl as they get tangled in various humorous and outrageous situations while enjoying their stay at the Smash Mansion. Includes strong language, violence, sexual themes, and mature material!
1. Character Bios

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! It's ElecEX again here to bring you another project under the name of "Mini Brawls". Basically, this series will play out like a sitcom, featuring the cast of SSBB as they get pulled into ridiculous situations. This first chapter will be a bio for all the characters of what type of personalities they will be given for this funny fan-fic series. Just a reminder that I do not own anything from Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Enjoy!

**Mini Brawl Character Bios**

**Mario: **Probably the most basic of the characters. He is always in charge of keeping everyone in line in case chaos ensues. He is also has the tendency to lose his mind sometimes and goes on a psychotic rampage, usually when things just can't seem to right for him.

**Luigi: **Just like in the games, Luigi is a complete chicken. He is afraid of nearly everything that ranges from mice to bees and even his own shadow. He is often subjected to pranks caused by the Brawl villains.

**Bowser: **Out of all the villains in the Smash mansion, he is probably the most intelligent. He always finds his way through situations through both logic and reason. He even stars in a tv show with Sonic as they critique on the latest movies, despite Bowser putting up with Sonic's ignorance.

**Peach: **The pampered princess of the gang who constantly demands attention. She is also an extreme neat freak, as she will freak out if things get to messy for her.

**Yoshi: **He is the innocent one in the group, as he does not seem to cause the Smashers any trouble whatsoever. He also has a big appetite and will eat just about anything if he ever gets hungry.

**Donkey Kong: **Although he acts like a monkey, he is actually smarter than he looks. He often speaks in English, although it is limited, and loves to talk about bananas.

**Diddy Kong: **He is the one that is often considered to be the loser of the group and he evens admits that constantly. He always acknowledges that he just plain sucks.

**Wario:** Just like in the games, Wario is the greedy douchebag that we all know and love. He loves money and will not spend any dime of his fortune or share if others are in need.

**Link: **Although he doesn't speak in any form of words, he always seems to make his point through his constant battle cries. He always gets dragged into trips with his arch nemesis Ganondorf.

**Ganondorf: **The two of the villains who is not as evil as he seems to be and has a constant obsession with everything related to Disney. Whether it is good or bad, he never turns down anything that has been licensed by Disney. He only uses his dark powers to his own advantage, such as making the other Smashers join him in viewing a Disney based program, no matter how much they don't want to.

**Zelda/Sheik: **The other princess in the group who isn't anything like Peach. She is always polite and never wants things done to her liking. But while in her alternate form, she goes out into the night to rid the world of crime and villainy.

**Toon Link: **Like his bigger counterpart, this version of the hylinian also communicates through yells and grunts. Although his is more impulsive since he constantly smashes or breaks any kind of antique in the mansion.

**Samus/Zero Suit: **When she is in that bulky suit of hers, she cannot speak and communicates through various gestures. But when she takes her suit off, she also doesn't say much, as she constantly picks fights with others ala "Kill Bill".

**Ice Climbers: **These two siblings are always together as if they are forced to. When separated, either one of them panics as they complain how they are completely hopeless without the other.

**Ness: **While he used to have a feud with Lucas, they are now best friends. They often quarrel over who will win the heart of Nana.

**Lucas: **While he used to have a feud with Ness, they are now best friends. They often quarrel over who will win the heart of Nana.

**Olimar: **He is often seen trying his best to keep his Pikman under control while also sounding like a familiar mascot mouse. His five Pikman also have their own unique personalities. Red is constantly angry, Blue is constantly depressed**, **Yellow is constantly clumsy, Purple is constantly hungry, and White has a hypnotic power like a certain toad.

**Kirby: **Like Yoshi, Kirby also has a big appetite and will eat anything that he can find. Although he tends to eat more, as his stomach is a bottomless pit.

**Meta Knight: **He is one of the serious members of the community and never takes anything like a joke. But when he sees or hears something Mexican related, he turns into his alter ego, Mexa Knight.

**King Dedede:** Like Ganondorf, he is another villain who is not really considered to be a bad guy. His speech is entirely composed of ragas and frackas, but everyone seems to understand him.

**Pickachu: **A pokemon who always sets out to embark no new adventures. When the others are not around, he goes out to compete in race car derbies, get a job as a spaceman, or even end up saving the world.

**Pokemon Trainer: **This guy often treats his pokemon like his slaves, using their "skills" to his own advantage. His pokemon also have their own unique traits. Squirtle is a pansy; Ivysaur is a stoner, and Charizard is the father figure of the three.

**Jigglypuff: **A cute puffball to everyone else, but in reality is a satanic maniac. She is mad about Pikachu and will do anything for them to be together, and I mean anything!

**Lucario: **This is the pokemon who does not spend much time with the group. He prefers to be alone in order to meditate and practice his martial arts. He only really converses with Meta Knight and Snake.

**Fox: **This is the character that does not seem to get much attention from the others. He tries to get attention no matter how demeaning or crazy it was or is seen trying to commit suicide.

**Falco: **A bird with a heavy Brooklyn accent. He is often seen mixing up the names of the other Smashers, much to their annoyance.

**Wolf:** The loner of the gang. He always prefers to be by himself without the company of others. He also has a threatening nature to keep his roommates away from him.

**Pit: **A forty-year-old angel trapped in the body of a fourteen year old. He always complains of how he was taken out of retirement in his middle-aged accent.

**Marth: **The foreigner of the group who actually speaks English quite well. However, he sometimes cuts to his origin language without him even realizing it.

**Ike: **The guy who never gets the chance to say anything. Everytime he tries to open his mouth to speak, he is always interrupted by something else.

**Captain Falcon: **Probably the dumbest and clueless of the Smashers. His IQ is even lower than that of Donkey Kong's and that's saying a lot! His voice also sounds similar to another famous dumb cartoon character that is yellow.

**Mr. Game and Watch: **A figure that is completely two-dimensional. He communicates through various bleeps and boops. Whenever he gets angry, he transforms into a giant octopus and wrecks through everything without any thought.

**R.O.B: **An out of date robot that always tries to calculate everything brought upon it. It's head always seems to blow off every second or two.

**Snake: **He is considered to be the cynical bad guy. He always develops strategies to get out of most situations, even if they sometimes go a bit too far.

**Sonic: **A cocky hedgehog that constantly refers to himself in the third person. He always reminds everyone of whom he is and how great he is no matter how much it pisses them off.

**Tabuu: **The new owner of the Smash Mansion after Master Hand had died. He installed a voice box in his throat that gives him a different accent everytime he appears.

**Author's Note: **How was that? That's just to let you know of how the characters will act throughout the Mini-Brawls. Until the first episode, Review away!


	2. Smash Abuse

**Author's Note: **It's time for the first episode of Mini Brawl! In this debut, Mario has to team up with Snake, Yoshi, and Kirby in order to save Sonic, Diddy Kong and Pikachu after they are kidnapped by PETA. Enjoy!

Episode 1: Smash Abuse

It now shows the battlefield stage as Mario appears out of a warp pipe, Sonic spins up onto the stage, Diddy Kong busts out of a barrel labeled DK, and Pikachu coming out of a Pokeball as the announcer calls out.

**3**

**2 **

**1 **

**GO!**

The four Smashers then dash towards each other in order to duke it out, when suddenly Mario is drenched in a spillage of blood

**Mario: **Mama-mia!

Suddenly he looks behind him to see a bunch of protestors behind him waving signs that say stuff like "Free the animals" or "Meat is murder". They also have the word PETA on all of their t-shirts.

**PETA Member: **Just who do you think you are man! Trying to beat up these innocent little creatures! They have their own personal rights to you know!

**Sonic: **Is it possible that you can take your angry mob somewhere else? We're trying to have a brawl here!

**PETA Member: **Don't you worry you beautiful creation of God! We won't let this horrid man touch hurt you or your little buddies ever again! Let's take them back to our base so we can give them the proper treatment they deserve!

The three animal fighters then noticed that they had been but into cages and were being carried off as they struggled to get free. Mario just stood there as if he was dumbstruck until the PETA member poured another bucket of blood on him.

**PETA Member: **Just remember that you are responsible for the abuse of animals each and every day!

It now shows a giant military like fortress, surrounded with security cameras, turrets, an electric fence, and vicious guard dogs. Sonic slowly wakes up as he is now bound to a chair and sees a bunch of people dressed up with lab coats looking down at him.

**Sonic: **Will somebody please tell me off what you're planning to do to Sonic the Hedgehog?

Suddenly, the door slides open as a bulky man dressed like a military sergeant with an eye patch, because eye patches make you look cooler, steps into the room.

**Doctor: **What shall we do with this one sir?

The man then takes a good look at Sonic before turning to the doctors to give his answer.

**PETA Leader: **Have this one neutered and spayed immediately!

**Sonic**: **SAY WHAT!?**

The leader then left the room as the medics approached Sonic as they held surgeon tools, like knives, buzzsaws, and other painful operation devices.

**Sonic**: **Wait! You can't do this! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NEEDS HIS BALLS! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

A couple of PETA members then stepped into a room where they opened what appeared to be an even larger cage while letting out Diddy Kong from his as he looked around at his new surroundings frantically.

**Diddy**: Who are you people? And what are you planning to do with me!?

**PETA Member**: Your in a better place now little buddy. No longer will you have to suffer at hands of man. Also to make sure that you're not lonely, we put in a friend for you to interact with.

**Diddy**: Friend?

The chimp suddenly felt as if something was breathing down his neck. He looked up to see a huge gorilla standing behind him. The ape roared while pounding its chest causing Diddy to cower in fear.

**Diddy**: So, does this mean we're friends?

Pikachu was then taken to another room in the facility and was dumped out of his cage into a white cube. There in front of him was a female mouse while he also saw some individuals in lab coats behind a screen with noteboards in hand.

**Observer**: Don't mind us. We're just back here so we can observe the process of sexual relationships in the rodent family. You are free to make out whenever you please.

Pikachu then looked at the mouse, back at the observers, back at the mouse, and back at the observers again.

**Pikachu**: Can I make out with one of my own species? I'm a Pokemon not a regular animal you dumbasses.

Outside of the base far of to the mountains, Mario has gathered together Solid Snake, Yoshi, and Kirby in order to infiltrate the base and rescue their fellow Smashers.

**Mario**: So what's-a the plan-a Snake?

Snake then got out a rolled sheet of paper, layed it on the ground, and rolled it out to reveal a map of the facility as everyone gathered around.

**Snake**: The front is protected by a large electric fence, so I'll need the lizard thing to create a diversion while we sneak in. Also, the gate is guarded by attack dogs, so I'll need the pink marshmallow to take care of them. After which Mario and I will break in and rescue the hostages. And if any of us get hungry, we'll eat the lizard thing if necessary!

Yoshi realized that Snake was talking about him as he made a little yelp and gulped nervously.

**Snake**: Let's get into battle stations men!

Everyone nodded as they proceeded to carry out their rescue mission. Yoshi walked up to the front gate and made his trademark sound. This caused the guards to lower their weapons as one of them spoke through his walkie-talkie.

**Guard**: Sir we've got another homeless animal that needs to be taken into custody. Although, this one looks like a dinosaur.

**Leader**: That's impossible. Keep an eye on the creature until I get down there to check it for myself!

**Guard**: Yes Sir! Hey there little guy. Don't be afraid because you're safe with…

Yoshi then stuck out his tongue towards the guard and pulled him inside his mouth as he screamed until he swallowed him while laying an egg. The other guard at first looked dumbstruck, but then pointed his gun at the dinosaur like creature while shaking.

**Other Guard**: Don't move! There's no need to be hostile. We just want to…

He was cut off short as he took was swallowed by Yoshi and turned into an egg. He then picked up the two eggs and threw them off to the distance.

While Yoshi was taking care of the guards, the other three had just finished climbing over the electric fence. However in doing so caused the dogs to wake up as they growl and ran towards them while barking madly.

**Snake**: Marshmallow, you know what to do!

Kirby nodded as he opened his mouth and started sucking the attack dogs towards it as they whimpered. When he swallowed, he suddenly had dog fur coloring, dog ears, and a dog nose. He then began to growl and bark like a real dog.

**Mario**: He should-a preoccupy the-a guards out-a front. Let's-a go!

Mario and Snake then ran through the corridors of the building, taking care of any hall wanderers either with fireballs or neck snapping. They suddenly stopped at one room where they heard moaning and groaning. They opened the door slowly where they surprisingly saw all the doctors brutally beaten while also having some surgical tools impaled through them as Sonic stood there triumphantly.

**Sonic**: Let that be a lesson to all of you that no one and I mean no one messes with Sonic the Hedgehog's wang! Except for the ladies! But not Amy!

He then saw Mario and Snake and proceeded to give them a thumbs up.

**Sonic**: Nice timing guys. But I already got this situation taken car of.

**Snake**: Quit you're bragging and come with us if you want to get out of this hellhole.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he follow the two video game stars. They continued running until Sonic heard something that sounded like Pikachu's voice. He then motioned Mario and Snake to the door as they busted the door open.

**Mario**: Don't-a worry Pikachu! We've-a come to-a…**GOOD-A GOD**!

The three stood there with their jaws open as they saw their own Pikachu "doing it" with another Pikachu.

**Sonic**: Wow! I didn't know the little guy had it in him!

**Snake**: You can get busy latter you little rat! We still got one more to rescue!

Snake then grabbed and pulled Pikachu away as he was carried off. The two Pikachus then streched their arms out to each other.

**Pikachu**: Call me!

It now shows the area where Diddy Kong was put and his roommate did not mutilate him appartenly. Instead, both of them were sitting across from each other while eating bananas.

**Diddy**: I just don't get why many consider me to be a loser. I mean, my Peanut Popgun could be lethal if I shot someone who was allergic.

He then heard the door opening as he saw Mario, Snake, Sonic, and Pikachu bursting into the room.

**Diddy Kong**: Hey guys. I want you to meet my new friend. At first, I thought he was going to kill me but he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him.

Snake then examined the gorilla, but then noticed something that caused him to pull no his head.

**Snake**: This isn't a real gorilla! It's really…

He ripped off the costume to reveal an African American man that made everyone gasp.

**Everyone**: **Andre Benjamin from Outcast!?**

**Andre**: Hey y'all. How's it going?

**Mario**: What-a are you-a doing here dressed-a up like a gorilla?

**Andre**: I was trying to put together a new band made of gorillas.

It then shows a bunch of gorillas on a stage hooting and smashing their instruments uncontrollably.

**Sonic**: I'm guessing that didn't work out as well as you planned.

**Andre**: Naw! But I kinda like it here. They have great service, you can "go" anywhere you want, and best of all, all the bananas you can eat.

Suddenly the five heard a bunch of sirens wailing and buzzers going off.

**Snake**: Looks like they're on to us. Let's get out of here!

The Smashers continued their way through the building until they made it back outside. Before they made it past the gate, a giant machine blocked their way, which was piloted by the PETA leader.

**PETA Leader**: So you thought you could escape with those animals did you? Well not if my giant robot made of mating cells and I have anything to say about it!

The giant machine prepares to advance towards the five escapees as they prepare to fight.

**Sonic**: Time to use the Chaos Emeralds!

He then closed his eyes as seven different colored gems appeared in front of him. They then circled around himself, Snake, and Mario as they began to transform. Sonic became Super Sonic, Mario became Star Spirit Mario, and Snake became…well…Old Snake.

**Snake**: What the hell!? I have hemorrhoids again!

He then saw a snake slithering on the ground as he picked it up and took a big bite out of it.

**Snake**: Ah! That's some good stuff!

**PETA Leader**: **Die you animal eating bastard!!!**

Mario and Sonic charged at the robot, but they bounced right off it. They continued to try and pummel the machine with no effect until they became too tired to fight anymore. Snake tried to help, but his back gave out as he tried to move.

**Snake**: I'm getting to old for this!

**PETA Leader**: Ha! You're so called powers is no match for my incredible machine! It is indestructible! It is invincible! It is…What!?

He then noticed that the machine was shaking as he looked down and saw a shocking sight. Pikachu was apparently doing the machine.

**Sonic**: All right little buddy!

**Mario**: That is-a probably the-a most disturbing-a thing I-a have seen-a in my-a life!

While Pikachu was still "mating" with the machine, it began to short circuit and break down.

**PETA Leader**: I knew I should have made this machine out of tofu!

He then screamed as the machine blew up with him in it. The dust then settled as the PETA leader was seen lying on the ground groaning. He then got up slowly only to have the Smashers looking down at him angrily.

**PETA Leader**: He he he. Look, why don't we all just talk about this over a nice hot plate of tofu pizza? Huh?

Snake then picked him up and pointed a gun towards his head.

**Snake**: I have an idea. How about you be the pizza?

**PETA Leader**: Huh? What do you mean…

It then cuts to the wall as a gunshot is fired and blood splattered on it. Snake then put his gun back in his leg holster and turned to the others.

**Snake**: Good work plumber, marshmallow, and lizard. I am proud to call you three my personal soldiers!

Mario, Yoshi, and Kirby all smiled and nodded in agreement as Sonic looked around as he scratched his head.

**Sonic**: Hey! Anyone know where Pikachu went?

It now shows Pikachu with the female Pikachu surrounded by a huge number of Pichus as they look back and forth at their "parents" as they quarrel.

**Female Pikachu**: I do all the work around the house and take care of the kids with no appreciation as you just sit around all day and drink beer. When are you going to going to actually do something around here!?

**Pikachu**: Shut up bitch and make me some dinner!

**Female Pikachu**: That's it you selfish ungrateful bastard! I want a divorce immediately!

**Pikachu**: Well go ahead! I don't give a damn! Just take your little rodents and get out of my damn life!

The two continued to argue as the others looked on confusedly.

**Mario**: Well, some-a marriages can't-a last forever!

**Diddy Kong**: Ain't that the truth!

The gang laughed as the screen closes in on them like a circle.

**Author's Note**: How was that? There will be many more of these to come along with a few specials thrown into the mix. Until the next Mini Brawl, Review Away!


	3. Catching Sonic

**Author's Note: **It's time for another Mini Brawl! The second episode is inspired by the classic Road Runner cartoons as Wario is seen trying to capture Sonic the Hedgehog. Enjoy!

**Episode 2: Catching Sonic**

The scene shows a vast desert canyon where below two dust clouds can be seen moving through the valley. When getting a closer look, it is revealed to see Wario chasing after the fastest thing alive, Sonic. The camera then cuts to Sonic as he comes to a complete stop. On the screen near the hedgehog it shows the statement in bold letters "**Sonic (speedius hegdehogius)**." Sonic then began to pick up speed again he was back to running at full force. The camera now pans over to Wario, who also comes to a complete stop. The words just like the ones shown for Sonic have appeared only under different lettering that make out to be "**Wario (greedius oafius)**." Wario then regains his speed as he continues to chase after the hedgehog. The two kept running through the desert, until Wario was starting to get ried.

**Wario: **Hold on-a! Let-a me catch-a my breath-a!

Sonic stopped for a moment as Wario breathed heavily while sweating with his hands on his knees. Five minutes have passed as Sonic looked at his watch impatiently.

**Sonic: **Come on man! Sonic the hedgehog wants to get this sketch over with.

**Wario: **Okay! I'm-a good to-a go.

With that Wario and Sonic go back to their previous chase. Sonic smirks as he knows that that fatso will never catch up to him, but looks ahead to see something that makes him come to a screeching halt. It is a dead end as he is now on the edge of a cliff. Wario stops and laughs sinisterly as he attempts to grab the speedy rodent.

**Wario: **End of-a the line-a hedgehog! I've-a finally got-a you!

Sonic then smiles as he points to where Wario is standing.

**Sonic: **You know, Sonic doesn't think it's a good idea for you to stand there.

Wario looks at him in confusion and looks down from his stop. He screamed and widened his eyes as he realized he was standing on nothing and was in the middle of the air. He then gulps as his lower body and his head, not before his neck stretched out, goes down. He makes his signature yell as he continues to fall until he lands on the ground in a small puff of smoke. While observing, Sonic sticks his tongue out and makes some beeping noises before running off in the opposite direction at supersonic speed.

Wario is now seen pondering behind a boulder while his clothes we torn and was bruised all over.

**Wario:** Ah-ha!

He then pulled out a rolled up piece off paper and unrolled to reveal a blueprint. On the blueprint was a diagram of Sonic eating a pile of random food as Wario hiding beneath a rock while lighting a rope of some kind that led all the way to the pile of food.

**Wario:** Hmm? Now-a what do-a hedgehogs like-a to eat-a?

He continued to ponder until he thought of something. The screen then fades to Wario putting a pile of chilidogs on the road as he hid a stick of dynamite in it. Hw then tiptoed all the way to a nearby rock while snickering to himself. When he was behind the stone, he got out a match as he prepared to light the stick.

**Wario: **Lets-a see how-a that rat-a likes his-a hotdogs now-a!

Sonic is then seen running on the road until he comes to a complete stop before the pile of chilidogs.

**Sonic: **All right! Sonic the hedgehog is starving!

He began to rapidly gobble up all the dogs as Wario lit the match. He watched, as the fuse got closer to the pile with a sinister smile on his face. It got to the pile as Wario covered his ears and closed his eyes, but nothing happened unbeknownst to Wario as Sonic finished up the last chilidog.

**Sonic: **Delicious!

Sonic then continued running as Wario opened his eyes. He took his fingers out of his ears as he looked towards where Sonic was running completely baffled.

**Wario: **I-a don't understand-a?

He walked over to the dynamite stick and picked it up while looking at it angrily.

**Wario: **It-a was supposed-a to explo…

The stick then exploded in front of Wario in a huge explosion. When the dust settled, Wario was seen covered in black smoke and dazed.

Wario is now seen completely healed in the desert as he rubbed his hands together in glee.

**Wario: **So that-a hedgehog likes-a chilidogs eh?

He then got out a huge hotdog bun and placed on the ground as he covered himself in chili.

**Wario: **Well-a then he'll-a love this-a one!

He then went inside the roll as he closed it up and waited patiently for his trap to be in motion. Sonic's trail is seen in distance as he comes towards Wario's position. He runs past it but then backs up to see the huge marvel.

**Sonic: **That's the biggest chilidog Sonic has ever seen! Too bad I'm already full from that previous pile I ate earlier.

Sonic dashed off as Wario poked his head up. His face begins to turn red and build up steam as he growls in annoyance.

**Snorlax:** Snore?

Wario hears the voice and looks up to see a huge Snorlax standing right in front off him. It then grabs the bun as he licks his chops.

**Snorlax:** Laaaaaaax!

Wario screams as Snorlax prepares to deavour the giant "chilidog." As soon as it was in his mouth, the screen cuts to a Meowth hanging on to a tree branch with a phrase written below it that says "Hang in there, baby!" while playing intermission music.

The scene then ends as it now shows what appears to be a giant Rube Goldburg machine. The camera pans through the contraption as it is revealed to be made from many items used in Brawl that include a gooey bomb, Mr. Saturn, and even an Unira. It then cuts to Wario, who is now covered in bandages, putting on the finishing touches while standing next to a crate that said "Smash Inc." Wario giggles a bit but then breaks out in his trademark laugh.

**Wario:** This is-a sure to-a work. Once-a I hit-a the koopa shell-a, it will-a knock over-a the beam-a sword which-a will cause-a the fan-a to…eh…cause-a all this-a other random-a stuff to-a happen until the-a anvil falls-a down and-a crushes that-a rat for-a good!

He then heard a familiar sound as he knocked the koopa shell, which caused the chain reaction to take place. The string of the anvil was cut as Sonic came closer to being under it. The anvil fell down at full force, but Sonic ran through just in time for the anvil to fall on the ground. This caused Wario to stomp up and down as he cried, but then settled down to realize something.

**Wario:** At-a least I-a didn't get-a hurt!

He stood there proudly, when out of nowhere a bunch of Raticates mauled him as a dust cloud formed with the Pokemon attacking him and Wario screaming for help.

The scene now fades to a huge cliff as Wario is standing in front of it with a paintbrush and some bottles of paint as he dips his brush into one of them. He then proceeds to paint on the wall what appears to be a tunnel although it looks three dimensional like it's going to a nearby city. He then paints a sign above the painted tunnel that says "Sonic Convention This Way". When he is finished, Wario gave a nod of satisfaction.

**Wario:** This-a had better-a work!

Wario then rushed over to a nearby boulder and hid behind as he could see Sonic approaching. When Sonic got to the supposed dead end, he noticed the tunnel way and the sign as he examined both of them with a smile on his face.

**Sonic:** Sweet! A convention dedicated to yours truly! Sonic the hedge won't let his fanboys down!

He dashed towards the passage as Wario watched with a widened smile on his face as he knows that he has him now. He is then left in shock as he sees Sonic going through the painting as if it was real.

**Wario:** **No! It cant-a be!**

Wario jumped out of his hiding place and reared back. He then ran at full force towards his fake tunnel before coming to a complete stop.

**Wario:** No, no, no! I'm-a not going-a to fall-a for that-a trick.

He taps the wall lightly while smirking before he notice a bunch of Pokeys coming his way. He was completely surprised to see them going through the "tunnel" like Sonic did. A koopa named Kolorado is now seen walking towards the fake passage with a couple of other koopa explorers.

**Kolorado:** Tally ho gentlemen!

Wario was further bamboozled too see them go through it like any other tunnel. A marching band made up of all kinds of creatures encountered in Dreamland came towards Wario's direction while playing the tune to "Gourmet Race" as they went through without any trouble at all. Wario is now seen with an expression that means that he has had it.

**Wario:** **That's-a it! I'm-a going through-a!**

He dashed towards the tunnel, only to have him crash into the wall while leaving a huge dent in it. Wario groaned as he fell down in pain. What he didn't know was that the vibration that he caused when he crashed into the wall caused a boulder that was perched on top of the cliff was losing its balance. It lost its balance and tumbled down the cliff. All Wario could do was widen his eyes in fear as he held up a picket sign that said "Mommy!" before he was crushed under the weight off the boulder.

Instead of a vast desert terrain, it now shows a grassy field like environment as it shows a poorly constructed booth with even poorly written words on top of it that stated "Free Sonic game copy!" A figure that looked like Sonic then approached the booth.

**Sonic Like Figure:** Oh boy! A free Sonic game! I hope its "Shadow the Hedgehog"!

Wario then appeared from behind the booth with a gun in his hand while breathing heavily and an insane look on his face. It seemed that he has had enough.

**Sonic Like Figure:** Hey man, what are you…

Wario fired his gun at the figure before he even finished his sentence. He fell down to the ground and didn't get back up.

**Wario:** I-a did it. **I-A DID IT! I-A FINALLY GOT-A THAT RODENT-A OUT OF-A MY HAIR-A!**

While he was laughing like mad to himself and dancing around like crazy, a familiar figure came up to the booth. Wario turned around and was horror stricken to see that it was Sonic alive and well.

**Wario:** But, but I-a thought I-a…

**Sonic:** What's your problem man? You just shot one of Sonic the Hedgehog's fanboys!

**Wario:** Fanboy?

He looked down to see that it was just a dorky kid who was dressed up Sonic on the ground with blood dripping from his chest. Wario stood there for a moment, began to water up and bawled into tears.

**Wario:** **WHY-A CAN'T I-A EVER CACTH-A YOU, YOU-A LITTLE PEST-A!?**

Wario's tear fest was cut short as he was swooped up by a net and saw himself surrounded by a bunch of policeman.

**Policeman:** Mister Wario, you're coming with us. You're being charged with the murder of an innocent pedestrian.

**Wario: WAIT!!! I-a can't go-a to jail-a! I'll lose-a all my-a money! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

Sonic watched as Mario's rival got carried away by the fuzz, until he stuck out his tongue and made beeping noises while running off into the opposite direction. While running through the woods, he turned to the camera.

**Sonic:** Just remember kids that no one, and I mean no one can catch Sonic the…

He was cut short as he crashed into an iron cage that closed up on him. He groaned as he got up and put his hands on the steel bars.

**Sonic:** What the?

From a nearby bush, Solid Snake emerged from it while snickering and smiling.

**Snake:** I finally captured that little nuisance! Now I can take him home and see what he tastes like!

Sonic yelped in fear as Snake picked up the cage and carried it with him.

**Sonic:** Come on Snake! Don't you recognize me? It's your old buddy Sonic the Hedgehog!

**Snake:** I know!

**Sonic:** **This is so not cool! Let Sonic the Hedgehog go! HELP ME MY TRUSTED FANBOYS!**

Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs while trying to get out until it faded to black.

It then shows a drum with the words "That's All Folks!" while it was playing the Looney Tunes end theme. King Dedede then burst out of the drum while waving his hand towards the audience.

**Dedede:** R-R-R-R-Rakka Frackka!

End chapter.

**Author's Note:** Poor Wario. All he wanted to do was catch that pesky hedgehog because in reality, the Smashers hate Sonic the hedgehog. If you didn't get the reference at the end, King Dedede was parodying Porky Pig. Until the next Mini Brawl, Review Away!


	4. A Smashy Valentine's Spectacular

**Author's Note: **Time for another adventure from those rascally Smashers. This is the very first holiday special for the series as the cast gathers together to celebrate Valentine's Day. Love and romance are in the air for this special. Enjoy!

**Episode 3: A Smashy Valentine's Spectacular**

The episode begins as we see a snazzy looking limo driving up to a very fancy restaurant. It pulls up to the restaurant as the chauffer, who in this case is Mr. Game and Watch, gets out of his seat and opens the back door. Coming out of the door are Mario, Link, and Pikachu looking very sharp and well dressed while also wearing blinfolds.

**Mario: **Oh boy-a! We look-a so great-a! I can't-a wait for-a my blind-a date! Although, I-a have a feeling-a who its-a going to-a be!

**Pikachu: **Yeah! So do I!

Link simply nodded and grunted as their chauffer guided them into the restaurant. There was a ton of people in there, smooching, making engagements, or arguing.

**Mario: **Good-a evening sir. We're-a here for-a our "special-a" dates.

**Waiter: **Oh yes! You're the party of three! Right this way gentleman!

He then guided each of them to their respected tables and pulled out their seats. As soon as they sat down, they removed their blindfolds so they could see their dates. However, when they did remove their blindfolds, them and their dates formed shocked looks on their faces. It seems that they got a little mixed up, as Mario was with Jigglypuff, Link was with Peach, and Pikachu was with Zelda.

**Mario: **Weeeeeell-a…this is-a awkward.

The two just sat there, while Mario tapped his fingers on the table and Jigglypuff just staring at him.

**Mario: **So-a…are you-a good kisser?

**Jigglypuff:** Jiggly!

She then used her pound attack on Mario's face, leaving a red mark on his cheek as he rubbed it.

**Mario: **Okay! Sorry I-a asked.

It then cuts to the table with Link and Peach.

**Peach: **You know, when I'm on a date with Mario, he would always read me a poem.

She then looked at the Hylian, expecting him to comply. He kept looking at the pampered princess, until she cleared her throat. Link rolled his eyes as he got out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to Peach.

**Peach: **Oh, how sweet! But I expected better from you!

Link groaned as he slumped down in his seat as it cut to Zelda and Pikachu.

**Zelda: **I appreciate this date but, I'm not too fond of rodents.

**Pikachu: **Oh thanks a lot bitch!At least show some respect dammit!

**Zelda: **Please! If you don't speak English, I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave!

**Pikachu: I'm a Pokemon you dumbass! We speak our own language!** Oh well. At least it's better than getting stuck with Jigglypuff.

He turned to Jigglypuff for a moment, who looked at the yellow mouse like creature for a minute, until she formed the face of the devil as fire erupted behind her and it played demonic music. Pikachu cringed as he turned back to the other Princess.

**Pikachu: **Now where were we?

Back at the Smash Mansion, all of the villains were at the bar as most of them seemed drunk, expect Wario, as the jukebox played the blues.

**Bowser: **You know what I have to say about Valentine's Day! It sucks! I mean, no matter how much I do for that Peach bitch, she always falls for that fatass Mario. What a ghip!

**Wario: **You-a guys are pathetic-a! Sitting-a there getting-a drunk off-a your asses! That's why-a I love my-a money! So-a I don't-a get wasted like-a you bastards!

**King Dedede: **Rakka Frakka Lakka…

He hiccupped and let out a huge belch before leaning back and collapsing to the floor.

**Wolf: **That's why they call me a Wolf! Cause I don't need no one! You hear me? You can all just kiss my furry ass!

**Ganondorf: **I wish my relationship for Disney were stronger than it always is. Sure I enjoy the stylings of Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, and the Cheetah Girls, but we never take it to the next level.

**Bowser: **Ha Ha Ha! Oh Ganondorf! You're such a pussy! You know that!

In another part of the Smash Mansion, Samus was practicing her moves for the next Samsh Bros match as Solid Snake watched her from behind the corner.

**Snake: **I still can't believe that beneath that cold armor beats the heart of a hot dame.

**Voice: **You mean that's a women!?

Snake alarmingly turned around with his gun in hand to see that it was only Captain Falcon.

**Falcon: **Don't shoot! I didn't mean to pee in the kitchen! How was I supposed to know where the bathroom was?

Snake looked at the racer confusedly as he lowered his gun.

**Snake: **What are you doing here you idiot?

Captain Falcon was about to respond but paused as he stared at the Foxhound operative blankly.

**Falcon: **I forgot. I think it had something to do with cheese.

**Snake: **Well go be stupid somewhere else. I'm trying to see if I can get busy with Samus over there.

He was about to approach the bounty hunter, but the Captain grabbed his arm before he could go any further.

**Falcon: **Whoaaaaaa! Hold on a second there pal! If anyone's gonna get busy, its gonna be me!

**Snake: **You!? I think you're to mentally challenged to understand what true love really is, so let me go and let a real man take care of this.

**Falcon: **Hey! I'm a real man!

**Snake: **No, you're just a two-year old trapped in a fourty-year old body!

**Falcon: **Shut up! You're a meany pants!

**Snake: **At least I quit wearing diapers when I was three!

**Falcon: **That's not true! I wear Huggies brand. They do wonders for when you have an accident.

**Snake: **Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna make my move with Samus over there.

**Falcon: **Not if I do first!

Falcon ran over to Samus as he giggled like a toddler as Snake groaned.

**Snake: **He's like that idiot from that long running animated sitcom…only more of a moron.

Samus was still praticing her moves as the F-Zero pilot looked over her shoulder as he approached her with something behind his back.

**Falcon: **Oh Samus, my sweet cherry. I have a surprise for you!

Smaus stopped was she was doing as she turned to the Captain as she crossed her arms in dissapointment.

**Falcon:** I promise you, its not underwear. Its…you're very own assist trophy!

Samus took the capsule as she looked at it, and looked at Falcon. Who had an over expressive smile on his face.

**Falcon:** Go on, open it!

She opened it as it flashed and emerged from it emrged…a Metroid. It chirped as it flew after Samus as she dogded away and fired at it, trying not to let it shuck her strength dry.

**Falcon: **See? It likes you!

**Snake: Hey, Captain!**

Captain Falcon turned his head curiously to see Snake was holding an assist trophy.

**Snake: Present for ya!**

He holds the capsule above him as it opens and out pops Captain Falxon's old long-time rival, Samurai Goroh.

**Goroh: Captiiiiiiiiin Falcuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**Falcon:** So we meet at last, whoever you are.

The samurai screams as he charged towards the pilot slashing his sword recklessly as the Captain squealed like a little girl and ran away. Snake meanwhile chuckled at the scene.

**Falcon: Two can play at that game!**

Snake saw Falcon picking up another assist trophy as he ran and opened to reveal Snake's old comrade turned enemy, Gray Fox.

**Gray Fox: **Just like old times Snake!

**Snake: **Gray Fox!

The soldier and the ninja cyborg engaged in battle as the other two continued to evade or vaporize their opponents. In the vegetation area of the Smash Mansion, Donkey Kong was fast asleep, until a strange aroma came up to him and went through the gorilla's nose. He sniffed a bit as he smiled in his sleep.

**Donkey Kong:** DK smell something good. Like bananas!

He levitated from the ground and towards the source of the aroma as a mysterious shadow crept in the background. The ape finally arrived in the kitchen as he landed in front of a huge pile of bananas with a valentine's note attached to it. He opened his eyes a bit, until they widened at the sight as it played "Hallelujah" in the background.

**Donkey Kong:** DK was right! It was bananas.

He then pounded his chest and let out a monkey call of some sort until he noticed the card attached to the pile. He picked it up and opened it to see the words "Be my Valentine" written in it.

**Donkey Kong:** Okay! DK be your Valentine! But DK eats you first!

The gorilla dove into the banana pile, thinking it was the Valentine, as he gobbled and scarfed down all the fruit until he was as big as King K. Rool was. He rubbed his stomach in satisfaction as he let a relieved sigh.

**Donkey Kong:** That was best Valentine DK ever had!

The ape then noticed that something was rumbling in his stomach. He looked down as he noticed he was getting bigger and bigger. He let out an ape like scream, until he exploded into a bodily mess. The shadow from before came into the kitchen, now covered in blood and organs, as he picked up the card and laughed maniacally. Meanwhile, in a dojo far away, Lucario is meditating, but then opens his eyes and squints them narrowly.

**Lucario:** I sense…a disturbance!

Back at the restaurant, the odd couples were still trying to get some progress done, starting with Mario and Jigglypuff.

**Mario: **Know any-a good-a songs?

**Jigglypuff: **Jiggly!

The balloon Pokemon smiled, she got out a microphone and started to sing, until Mario covered her mouth.

**Mario: NO! **I-a mean…that's-a okay. I think I-a know that-a song.

**Jigglypuff: **Puff!

She bloated her face up a little as she slapped Mario across the face again. It cuts to Peach and Link, where the princess is bricking over the silent hero.

**Peach: I know you're supposed to be quiet and all, but AT LEAST SHOW SOME DIGNITY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CAN DO! JUST DO SOMETHING THAT WILL IMPRESS ME!!!**

Link cowered before her before he thought of something. He reached into his pockets, as he got out an ocarina.

**Peach:** Oh! I love music.

He began to play a tune titled "Saria's Song" as a bunch of buttons appeared overhead for some reason.

**Peach:** No, no, no! I'm feeling more of a love song at the moment.

Link then played the tune "Epona's Song" as Peach sighed happily. It cuts to the table with Zelda and Pikachu, as the mouse Pokemon seams to be ranting at the princess.

**Pikcahu:** **AND ANOTHER THING YOU ROYAL BITCH, I AM TO A LADY'S MAN BECAUSE I'M THE F##KING MASCOT OF THE DAMN POKEMON FRANCHISE!!!**

**Zelda: **I'm sorry! Just because I can't understand you doesn't give you the right to be so mean!

She then covered her face and sobbed as Pikachu formed a guilty look on his face. He put his paw to Zelda's shoulder and rubbed it.

**Pikachu:** Look don't cry. I didn't mean to go ballistic. I've just been under a lot of stress lately at work and I just haven't found the time to get a break. So what's say we put that argument behind us and start from the beginning? Nice to meet you! I'm Pikachu! And you are?

The yellow mouse stuck out his hand with a smile as Zelda turned while sniffling and wiping her eyes.

**Zelda: **Could you repeat that in English please?

Pikachu formed an angry look on his face as he clenched his fist and ranted at the poor princess again. It now shows the villains back at the bar, now with more beer jugs at the front stool, as they all seemed even more dazed and drunk and Dedede was still knocked out on the floor.

**Bowser: **Hey! Listen up! Because I have something really important to tell you guys and that I'll only say it once.

**Wolf: **Yeah buddy?

**Bowser:** I love you guys! I mean, I really do! I don't know what I would do without you all, expect maybe Ganondorf. But, you guys just complete me that way.

**Wolf: **I love ya too man!

**Ganondorf:** Disney Group hug!

They all got into a big bear hug while crying as Wario looked on in disgust.

**Wario:** Blech! I-a don't need-a these losers! Come my-a love, let's-a go swim in-a my pool of-a coins. I'll-a even put on-a that speed-o you-a like.

Wario kissed his bag of money as he left the scene. Snake is now seen going down the hallway, until he arrived at a door labeled "Lady's Man." He slowly opened the door to see a Sonic with a trenchcoat and Ferrari sitting at a desk.

**Sonic: **Please! Come in.

Snake walked up to the hedgehog as he twitched his fingers.

**Sonic: **What do ya need from the lady's man?

**Snake: **I need your help in how to get noticed by a woman. I've trained for a lot of things, but this is big. I don't think I can handle it!

**Sonic:** Don't worry Snake. If there's one thing that Sonic is good at, its knowing how to attract the ladies.

**Amy:** **I LOVE YOU SONIC!!!**

**Sonic:** Well…with the exception of some. So, did ya bring Sonic the Hedgehog the goods?

Snake reached through his pockets until he pulled out a chili dog and placed it on the desk. Sonic took a huge whiff and gobbled it down as he let out a small belch.

Sonic: Man do I love chili dogs! Now come closer and Sonic the Hedgehog will tell you what you need to do.

Snake leaned towards the hedgehog, as Sonic whispered some gibberish into his ear. It now shows another portion of the mansion, the room of Toon Link. He is seen practicing thrusts with his sword as he lets out a lot of battle cries. But something gets his attention that makes him stop. In front of him is a green rupee. He grabs the rupee but then notices a trail of rupees is leading from his room down the hallway. He forms a question mark over his head as rupees are never in trails. He follows the trail while picking up the rupees, a the same shadow from before places them on the floor as he finally stops in a dungeon like chamber with a large chest in the center. The clone forms an exclamation mark above his head as he goes to the chest. He opens it as it plays the "Get" Zelda tune and he pulls out a Valetine's card as it says, "You got a card. Whoopde-freakin-do!" He looks the card curiously and opens it to see the same message was in it that was on Donkey Kong's. He groans as he prepared to leave but then hears something dropping from the ceiling. He looks up to see that a chandelier is dropping down towards him as he screams. It crashes on him, as he is now reduced to a puddle of cel-shaded goo. The shadow comes up to the scene, as it takes out a list and crosses Toon Link's name off. It then walks away as Lucario comes into the room. He notices the Valentine's card as he picked it up and opened it.

**Lucario: **Be my Valentine.

He ponders for a second and then realizes something.

**Lucario:** Wait a minute…

He dashes out of the room, as it cuts to him running into the backyard. He then notices the shadow walking as it notices him and quickly darts towards the woods.

**Lucario: STOP!**

He chases the shadow through the woods, pushing himself through various trees and bushes. The Aura Pokemon then comes to clearing, where the moon shined the most as he looked around as maniacal could be heard.

**Lucario: Show yourself coward! I know you killed those two Smashers and I know who exactly you are!**

**Voice: **Do you know how it feels to be lonely Lucario? **DO YOU!? **Because I do. I've waited so long for the moment to arrive when my love would finally join into the roster. But when the time finally arrived, she was nowhere to be seen. All because **YOU HAD TO GO AND TAKE HER PLACE! **But tonight, this special night, I will finally avenge her by ending your life!

**Lucario:** But what about those other two? **Were they really worth killing?**

**Voice: **Oh that. I just wanted to set a little example of how I feel on this specific day. **I wanted to show them my pain!**

**Lucario: **Come out and fight! The charade is up…Fox!

The shadow then came into the clearing to reveal it to be Fox McCloud, who is now looking crazier than usual.

**Lucario: **Fine then, freak! I'll give you the **FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!**

Fox madly leapt at Lucario, who mearly side-stepped out of the way. Fox looked angrily back at him as Lucario motioned him to show him what's he got. Fox ran towards him as they exchanged a series of punches and kicks. Fox managed to round house kick Lucario back, as the Pokemon launched an Aura Sphere at the deranged fox. He quickly got out his Reflector and absorbed the blast. The two charged again at each other, as it cuts to Captain Falcon holding something as he picked at it.

**Falcon:** She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not.

He keeps saying those two words as it is reveal that he is pulling on a piece of cheese for some reason as he throws the chucks behind him. He was down to his last piece of cheese as he stopped at "She loves me not" as he smiled. He was about to say "She Loves Me", but Fpx quickly used Fox Illusion on him. Captain Falcon sat there for a minute with the same look on his face as he split in two down the middle.

**Fox:** She loves you **NOT!!!**

He then laughed maniacally as Lucario tackled him as both proceeded on with their little fisticuffs. They continued fighting, as Fox tripped over a rock since he was too preoccupied as the two brawlers tumbled and rumbled downhill. They rolled down until they landed at the edge of a cliff, as Fox had Lucario pinned down as the Pokemon struggled. Fox, still insane looking, got out his blaster and put it to Lucario's head.

Fox: Now then. Before I kill you, I want you to **THINK **about what you did to me. I want you to think **LONG AND HARD OF HOW YOU**…

The space pilot stopped what he was saying as he appeared to be looking with surprise. He was looking over the edge of the cliff to see someone very dear to him comintg off a bus. It was known other than his girl-friend, Krystal.

**Fox: **I can't be. My love. **My love. MY LOVE!!!**

While he was distracted, Lucario grabbed Fox by the collar and pulled him towards his face.

**Lucario:** If there's one thing a true warrior should never do, it's to never let their guard down.

He then blasts Fox with a Force Palm as he was launched upward. He screamed as Krystal looked around confusingly.

**Krystal:** Is that you Fox?

Fox then landed on top of the bus as he groaned. At first, it just seemed to leave a small dent, but then, it explodes and bursts into flame. It then tips over towards Krystal's direction as she cowers and falls on her. Krystal and Fox are then seen stuck under the bus in 'the postion' with their upper halves sticking out as some blood flows out from underneath the wreckage.

**Fox:** You know, this is somewhat ironic.

He groans as he lowers his head and closes his eyes. It then pans up to Lucario, who had observed the entire scene with his eyes narrowed.

**Lucario: **My work here is done.

He then walks away from the edge of the cliff and off into the distance. Snake meanwhile was with Samus as he held up a Smash Ball.

**Snake: **This is for you…my love. Sorry that I couldn't wrap it. Here I'll even open it for you.

He hit the ball a couple of time's before handing it to the armored women. She hit it once more, as it broke and she was enveloped in a yellow aura. She then looked at Snake, who now had a nervous look on his face, as she pointer her beam at the soldier while it charged.

**Snake: SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!!**

She fired her Zero Laser as it envolps Snake as the screen fades to black. It then showed a series hilarious scenes involving all the characters, expect the ones who are dead, as it posts different messages next to each of them.

The three akward dates actually went quite well, and the six where married the following morning…and then divorced right after.

The villians continued to express their love for each other while still wasting away…but then passed away because of alcohol poisoning.

Wario got into a little quarrel with his money sack and later decided to break up with it. He is now dating his piggy bank.

Snake managed to survive the Final Smash, as Zero Suit Samus engaged battle with him. The two finally realized that fighting is their true passion and even got closer to each other than before.

Sonic meanwhile is still trying to get a restraining order on Amy Rose…A.S.A.P.

Lucario still continues to enjoy his solitude in his personal dojo; knowing that he will never 'get busy' with a women.

Mario and the others are then shown looking at the audience.

**Mario: **Hello everyone! Its-a us, the Smashers!

**Snake: **We just wanted to thank all of you for your love of Brawl!

**Sonic: **Without you, Sonic the Hedgehog wouldn't be here right now.

**Everyone: So from all of us to all of you, Happy Valentine's Day!!!**

The screen then closed on them in the shape of a heart, as the couples kissed and the others just waved at the audience.

**Author's Note: **Yes! I'm finally finished with the first Mini Brawl holiday special. Even though Valentine's is over, I hope that you all can still enjoy it. Until the next episode, Review away!


	5. It's the Easter Hedgehog Solid Snake!

**Author's Note: **Well, looks like I'm doing yet another heavily delayed holiday special for the Mini Brawl series. I think the reason to why I haven't been working on this project a lot was because I have been trying to move along with some of my other works, as well as being tied up with my life at college. I hope you all can forgive me and try to enjoy this belated special. Also remember, the content here is not meant to be offensive and only for comedic purposes.

**Episode 4: It's The Easter Hedgehog Solid Snake!**

It's springtime at the Smash Mansion, and our characters could not be any more cheerful during this lively and colorful season. Easter was on its way, so the Smashers were preparing fully for this holiday, whether it be dying eggs in various colors or working outside on the garden. While some of them were relaxing in the building itself, Ganondorf burst through the door, dancing and singing happily.

**Ganondorf: **Isn't spring such a delightful season? The birds are singing, folks are falling in love, and more importantly, this is the onyl time of year that I can watch the Winnie the Pooh Easter special! Would anyone care to join me in viewing this glorious Disney holiday extravaganza?

Everyone immediately left the room, except for Diddy Kong and Luigi, who both looked around nervously before quivering in front of the Gerudo king.

**Ganondorf: **I knew you two wouldn't abandon me like that! We're like BFFs! We are the three caballeros!

**Luigi: **Actually, I-a think the-a princess was calling me-a.

**Diddy Kong: **Yeah! I've got to go help Donkey Kong. That big lug just can't seem to open a bannana peel, even though he loves them.

Ganondorf's smile disappeared, forming a very cold stare as he began to become bigger and more pig like, making Luigi yelp and hide behind an already cowering Diddy Kong.

**Ganondorf: **Now come you two. You wouldn't want to upset the lord of all evil, **WOULD YOU?**

**Luigi: **I-a just remembered. Nobody pays attention to-a Wuigi.

As soon as he said that for some reason, he turned into a poorly animated 2-D version of himself.

**Diddy Kong: **And I suck more than he does. When's the movie starting?

After hearing their false accusations, Ganondorf turned back to normal with his smile back intact.

**Ganondorf: **Oh joy! I'll prepare the DVD while you two put these on!

He threw a Tigger and Piglet costume at them, causing them to form weak smiles and laugh nervously.

**Ganondorf: **I'd better get on my Winnie the Pooh costume as well. Ta-ta!

He skipped happily down the hall, as Luigi and Diddy Kong were now crying with sad looks on their faces. Elsewhere in the mansion, Snake and Sonic were conversing with each other.

**Sonic: **I sure do love this time of year. What your favorite part of Easter Snake?

**Snake: **I don't really do Easter or any other holiday for that matter. It's my belief that this is nothing more than an opportunity for the media to make easy money just by parading of a giant anthropomorphic rodent that leaves behind wasted colored eggs that will eventually go bad in order to get kids to buy candy so the childhood obesity will never end.

**Sonic: **Lighten up Snake! This is the only time of year in which Sonic the Hedgehog and all the other good children in the world get a visit from the Easter Hedgehog.

**Snake:** Easter hedgehog? What, you couldn't think of a much better rip-off so you decided to replace an already existing rodent with an animal that's from the same group?

**Sonic: **But Sonic the Hedgehog speaks the truth! Every year, the Easter Hedgehog will come during the sunrise of Easter and parade happliy along as he gives eggs to all the good little girls and boys. Oh, and good hedgehogs as well.

**Snake: **Face it blue blur, you're just making up this nonsense so you can give more attention for yourself.

**Sonic: **All right then, Mr. Serious. I'll prove that the Easter Hedgehog is real by capturing him myself! I'll catch him faster than you can say "awesome."

He dashed away, as Solid Snake just stood there and scoffed.

**Snake: **Good grief!

**Lucario**: It's a good thing I don't have to put up with this commercialism since I celebrate Passover. Sometimes it pays to be Jewish.

**Snake**: How can you have a religion? You're not even human or animal. You're a freakin Pokemon!

**Lucario**: Simple. I don't believe in the resurrection of Shaymin.

Meanwhile in the far reaches of outer space, a large ship is flying by the Earth. Inside is the legendary Master Chief, who is just informing two new recruits, aptly named Red and Blue, of what their assignment is.

**Master Chief**: Listen up rookies! We don't know where this egg came from and we don't even know if it's either Covenant or Flood. So you two are in charge of keeping it safe before we get back to base. Am I clear?

**Red**: You got it...Chief.

He and Blue giggled a bit before noticing a stern look given to them by their commander, even though his helmet obsures that.

**Blue**: It was joke, you know? Because your name is master chief...and chief is a nickname...

**Master Chief**: I don't have time for funny business.

He walked away as the two stood watch over the egg, but not before getting into a discussion.

**Red**: So have you heard about that new campaign mode?

**Blue**: You mean for the third game? Man, that's gonna suck ass.

**Red**: Why do you always say that man? You always say a game is bad months before it's release and frankly, it's starting to piss me off.

**Blue**: Number three was probably the greatest of the trilogy. I just think it's unnecessary to add another campaign. Oh, and no multiplayer? What were they thinking?

**Red**: I'm actually for this new release. Halo 3's campaign kinds sucked. I wasn't nearly as engaging as the first two.

**Blue**: That's what your mother said.

**Red**: Shut up douche!

While the two were arguing, the egg fell from its base, rolled across the floor, and landed in an escape pod that launched itself to Earth.

**Blue**: Did you hear something?

They turned around and where shocked to see that the egg was gone.

**Both: Oh S###!**

**Master Chief**: This there a problem here boys?

The two immediately turned around to see the Chief himself standing before them, not very happy to see them

**Both: He did it! Me? You were busy talking crap about some Halo!**

**Master Chief**: You two lost the egg, didn't you?

The two looked at each other and then shook their heads nervously.

**Master Chief**: Well that's not a big issue. I'll just tell them that I lost the egg and my comrades to the Covenant.

**Red**: Wait. What do you mean by lost comrades.

**Master Chief**: Well since you two failed your mission, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you.

He then got out a Spartan Laser, as he prepared to charge it up.

**Blue**: Are you f##king serious man?

**Red**: We thought you were some kind of hero.

**Master Chief**: It's nothing personal, I just can't stand to have failures by my side. Goodbye rookies.

**Blue**: Look! It's the Arbiter!

**Master Chief**: Huh?

Red then kicked the chief in the balls, making him groan and fall down hard.

**Master Chief**: Why do I always fall for that?

Meanwhile, the escape pod made its quick descent to Earth like it was a meteor. It hit the ground while creating a semi-big explosion. The dust cleared as the parts of the pod could be seen all over the place and were all caught on fire. The only thing that remained intact was the egg, which somehow was away from the debris. In the distance, King Dedede is walking along while singing "Camptown Racers" in his garbled like speech while having a basket of Easter eggs in his right arm. He stopped singing and walking when he saw the egg. He walked over to it, picked it up, and inspected it while in awe. Suddenly the egg began to crack, making the monarch gasp in surprise. It burst open to reveal nothing more than a gooey, yellow substance. Dedede was first confused as he poked it a bit. Suddenly, the blob grew bigger and attached itself to Dedede's head. It then started to envelop him, as the king tried to pull it off and run around like crazy while screaming muffled. He was then completely swallowed by the goo, but was spit out in an instance. He slowly got up from the ground, and turned around to reveal to us a creepy grin on his face while it played eerie music. He walked back to the mansion as if he was in a trance with the goo hiding on his back. Meanwhile, Sonic is struggling to push an oil drum.

**Sonic**: Sonic the Hedgehog will so that non-believer that there is too an Easter hedgehog!

He then pushed the barrel again, until it dropped to the ground causing a huge spill of tar to spread across the grass.

**Sonic**: This vat of tar should do the trick!

He then dashed into the bushes.

**Sonic**: And who says Sonic the Hedgehog isn't a genius?

He waited a bit, until he heard the sound of someone splatted into the mess of tar.

**Sonic**: Wait until Snake sees the awesomeness of...Captain Falcon?

Instead of the holiday rodent he was hoping for, the dimwitted F-Zero pilot was rolling around and making angels in the tar.

**Falcon**: This tar is perfect for my new career. From this day forth, no longer will I be known as Captain Falcon! But instead, I will be forever known as...Tar Man! With my tar-like powers, I will make sure that no one will ever make roads again! Or was it the other way around? Oh look, it's a winter wonderland!

He continued to laugh gleefully, as Sonic slapped himself in the forehead. In the garden area of the Smash Mansion, the two princesses were happily planted tons of flowers and humming with assistance from Olimar, who was trying to keep his Pikmin under control.

**Olimar**: Red! Give blue back that shovel! He was using it first!

As the two were tugging at it, Red immediately let go of it so Blue would be knocked down. Red then yelled angrily in some gibberish at Olimar while Blue teared up and started crying.

**Olimar**: Be careful with those Yellow! Don't drop...

Yellow was carrying some pots, but being the clutz he was, lost his balance and dropped them into pieces.

**Olimar**: Them. Purple! Don't eat the tulips!

Purple was seen eating the flowers, as he gulped up his fill and let out a big belch. Olimar shook his head in disappointment before turning to White Pikmin.

**Olimar**: I'm probably the most disappointed in you White! You're probably the laziest of them all! Now get off your keister and start...

Before Olimar could finish, White's eyes began to act like a certain futuristic amphibian from a certain cancelled show, as Olimar went into a hypnotic trance.

**Olimar**: My mistake. I will attend to the garden. All hail White Pikmin!

He walked away, as White stopped doing whatever with his eyes and went back to relaxing. While Peach was planting flowers, a bunch of shadows approached her as they breathed heavily. They approached the unsuspecting princess, as she turned around and screamed a bit. Turns out it was only Mario, Bowser, and Wario, all with the same creepy smiles that Dedede had, making Peach sigh in relief and giggle a bit.

**Peach**: You're just in time Mario. Once we're done with the tulips, we'll start planting the daisies.

**Mario**: Are you-a happy princess?

**Peach**: What kind of a question is that? Of course I am. Gardening is one of my favorite hobbies.

**Bowser**: But you don't look happy.

**Zelda**: Are you three okay? Because you kind of freaking us out.

**Wario**: You need to-a be more happy! Like-a us!

**Peach**: This isn't funny you three.

**All Three**: Be happy. Be happy. Be happy.

They continued to say that as they walked towards them in a zombified way, making the two princesses scream in horror before being enveloped by their friends. Sonic was once again trying to capture the Easter hedgehog by laying out a plate of chili dogs.

**Sonic**: If there's one thing that we hedgehogs love, it's a steaming, hot plate of chili dogs. Even though technically vegetarians.

He then hid in the bushes once more.

**Sonic**: This is sure to work, or my name isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. And it is.

Suddenly, a familiar looking blur speed through the valley at the velocity of light towards the plate. When it stopped, it was surprisingly a hedgehog that looked almost like Sonic, although he looked cartoonier, was shorter, a little overweight, and had black eyes.

**Other Sonic**: A plate of chili dogs for moa? Don't mind if I do.

He then began to chow down, causing Sonic to leap out and startle him a bit.

**Sonic**: Ah...huh?

The two then stared at each other for a few seconds, both with perplexed looks on their faces as a chili dog slipped out of the other Sonic's mouth.

**Other Sonic**: Freaaaky. It's like looking in a mirror.

**Sonic**: Just what do you think your doing with my chili dog trap, you imposter?

**Other Sonic**: Me an imposter? O' contraire. The only imposter around here is you!

**Sonic**: At least I don't look like a cheap knockoff a Mickey Mouse.

**Other Sonic**: Well at least I don't sound like someone who does a poor imitation of Ryan Drummond!

The two continued to argue as it pans back to the mansion, where Snake was pushing the other Smashers back into the mansion while trying to close the screen door. They were all now like Dedede, with creepy grins on their faces and trying to get him to join them. He succeeded in closing the door on them, giving a sigh of relief. However, they were still trying to get at him from inside. Walking up to him was a sad looking Sonic, who was walking slowly instead of running.

**Sonic**: Well Snake, you were right all along. I mean, what was I even thinking. The Easter hedgehog is nothing more than a stupid fairytale.

**Snake**: Not now hedgehog! Something weird is going on around here and I'm gonna find out what it is.

**Sonic**: No man. You really gotta listen to what I have to say! I acted like such a dumbass to you earlier. You were one hundred percent right about what you said about the whole thing with the candy and the commercialism. My whole life has been nothing but one big lie.

While Snake was listening to Sonic's argument, the agent saw something behind him that completely caught him off guard. It was a colorful looking hedgehog that carried a basket full of eggs. It noticed Snake, as it waved to him, did a little jig, and bounced around a bit. Snake shook his head with his eyes closed and reopened them to see that the hedgehog was still there. With a sign of goodbye, the rodent took of like a bullet.

**Sonic**: So I finally understand what Easter is all about. So what was it you were going to tell me Snake?

Snake still stared blankly of where he actually saw the Easter Hedgehog. Sonic looked at him in confusion while waving his hand in front of his face.

**Sonic**: Snake? Are you in there? What was so important that you wanted to talk to me about?

Snake finally snapped out of it, cleared his throat, and turned his attention back to Sonic.

**Snake**: Right. Everyone in the mansion is actually happy. A little too happy. I know there's something going on here and I was asking if you would know.

While he was talking, Sonic saw something that made him stare in shock.

**Sonic**: Actually, I think I think I have a pretty good idea.

**Snake**: How's that?

**Solid**: It's right behind you!

Snake turned around and grunted into a battle stance to see that the blob had burst open the mansion, as it was now mega sized. It gave out a menacing roar, as it's Smasher slaves approached the two while repeatedly requesting them to be like them.

**Snake**: Sorry. Happy isn't my style.

**Sonic**: Let's do this!

The two rushed at the crowd to prepare themselves for a big fight. Snake plowed through the crowd by chucking grenades and using his RPG while Sonic used his Spin Dash and Homing Attack. The two finally reached the blob to give it their all. Snake used his various explosives, but to no avail. Sonic used many ball spin techniques, but he just bounced right off the thing. Then, the blob latched onto the two and prepared to envelop them both. The two tried their best to fight it, but were too tired and collapsed, awaiting their demise.

**Sonic**: Worst...Easter...ever!

**Voice**: Not until I say it is!

A white blur ran straight through the blob, leaving a huge hole in it. The blur then turned around for a second attack, ramming into it again. It then leaped up onto a small rock while spinning through the air a few times, before revealing it to be the same hedgehog Snake saw before. It turned around with its finger sticking out, moving it back and forth at the creature.

**Hedgehog**: This is my holiday bitch!

Sonic gasped in excitement and cheered at the sight, before saying to Snake's face.

**Sonic**: In your face non-believer! There is so an Easter Hedgehog! Take one for the team!

The blob then regenerated itself, as it roared at the Easter Hedgehog.

**Easter Hedgehog**: Space freaks don't get good eggs. They get incinerated instead!

Unexpectedly, the Easter Hedgehog pulled out a huge weapon and charged it up, much to the amazement of Snake.

**Easter Hedgehog: Happy Easter!!!**

It fired a large beam at the goo, enveloping it in a blinding light and destroying it in an instance. Its chunks splattered everywhere, as this caused the Smashers to groan and recover from their trances.

**Mario**: Mama mia! What-a happened!

**Bowser**: I feel like I've been grinning for hours.

**Wario**: Is it-a just me or did I-a actually feel happiness?

**Sonic**: Sonic will tell you all what happened! The Easter Hedgehog that's what!

The Easter Hedgehog jumped down from its position, as Snake approached him in awe.

**Snake**: I don't believe it. You actually do exist! And I thought I knew everything!

**Easter Hedgehog**: That's what you think punk.

Snake suddenly look confused as the Easter Hedgehog pulled of it's face to reveal someone that made everyone gasp.

**Everyone: Wolf O' Donnell?**

**Wolf**: That's right you numbskulls! There is no such thing as an Easter Hedgehog! I was just parading around as another persona so I could fill in for the Easter Bunny. Turns out I owe him for accidentally incapacitating him since I thought he was Peppy Hare. Just remember that this is our little secret cause if any of you squeal about this, I will hunt you down!

He then put on his outfit back on and bounced off into the distance.

**Mario**: Wait a minute. How can-a you bounce and-a run like that-a?

**Wolf**: Why with this of course.

He pointed to the top of his head, in which it was revealed that he was wearing the bunny hood. Everyone then realized this, as he went off to finish his job.

**Sonic**: I knew it. My life is a lie after all!

**Snake**: So there is an Easter Bunny?

**Mario**: Well now-a that this is-a all over with, we can-a all go and...

He was caught off by a sound that sounding like the landing of a ship. Everyone turned around to see someone emerging out of the spacecraft, which just so happened to be Master Chief.

**Master Chief**: Have any of you inhabitants seen a small egg around here?

**Mario**: Master-a Chief? What are you doing in-a Smash Brothers fan-a fic?

**Master Chief**: I was told by my noble colleges who bravely died in battle that the egg we were about to deliver crash-landed on this planet.

**Snake**: Well the hedgehog and me had it properly disposed off, since it turned into a monstrosity and enslave everyone, as it's mindless, yet cheerful zombies.

**Master Chief**: Well since the assignment has been destroyed and I'll probably get merits taken away for this, I'll simply tell them that I finished off the cast of Brawl, thereby hopefully opening the door to other Microsoft characters as well.

**Sonic**: Hey? Is that Cortana I see way over there?

**Master Chief**: Where?

Snake smirked, as he got out his pistol and shot the Cheif in the chest, making sure that we won't recover in a while.

**Master Chief**: I really need to stop falling for that.

**Peach**: So...who wants some Easter Candy?

**Everyone: WE DO!**

**Master Chief**: I wouldn't mind some.

Snake then shot the Chief in one of his legs, while it shows Lucario looking at the scene from his room.

**Lucario**: This is why I'm glad I'm not associated with Easter.

He then put on a red kippah as it plays Jewish like closing music.

The End.

We now see Ganondorf, Luigi, and Diddy Kong still watching the Winnie the Pooh Easter Special in their respected costume, with Ganondorf ever so excited but the other two bored out of their skulls.

**Ganondorf**: It's even better when you watch it 50 times! Let's try for 60!

**Luigi**: I'm-a tired and-a weary, Ganondorf! Also, this-a costume is-a very itchy!

**Diddy Kong**: Besides, it's almost 11 in the evening. Don't you think we watched it enough?

**Ganondorf**: We'll finish watching it**...when Easter is OVER!**

**Diddy Kong**: Of course!

**Luigi**: How-a could we have-a forgotten.

The snout that formed on his face disappeared, as he happily rewound the special, as the two collapsed to the ground in desperation.

**Author's Note**: Well there you have it folks, my completed Easter Special for Mini Brawl! As far as references go, the title and what Snake said are both based on the Charlie Brown Easter Special, the two Spartans were discussing about ODST that's coming out later this year, the other Sonic was the one from the Saturday Morning cartoons voiced by Jaleel White, and Ryan Drummond was Sonic's original voice actor in the video games. Anyway, Review away!


End file.
